NBYWA International Heavyweight Championship
The National Backyard Wrestling Alliance (NBYWA) International Heavyweight Championship is a backyard wrestling International Championship as recognized by the National Backyard Wrestling Alliance. It was first awarded on November 29, 2008 to RPK who defeated Skull Jr. in a Best 2/3 Falls Hardcore Match. Background RPK of Hardcore Championship Wrestling and Skull Jr. of Total Hardcore Wrestling met on the Global Backyard Wrestling News forums sometime between late June and early July 2008. Skull's fed was to close on the 12th of July, and he thought he was going to be retired after the event. The two scheduled a Best 2/3 Falls Match on July 19th, though it was canceled due to location problems and too much regulation. After a small period of verbal conflict, the two reconciled in September and scheduled the same match for that November. Cam, the owner of GBYWN, gave the two permission to create a Championship for the match, to which it was named the Michigan Heavyweight Championship, representing the wrestlers' home state. After being delayed from November 1 to 8 to 15 to 22, the match was finally set to happen on the 29th. The match ended up being horrible. Skull Jr. has stated many reasons as to why he thinks it went wrong. RPK won the match and title. The match was criticized by the members of the forum, leading most to believe Skull wasn't a good wrestler, as it was his first on tape. A good match however happened on January 10, with HCW wrestler AC thrown into the mix, but the damage was done. In a GBYWN board of directors meeting on January 19, Cam declared the title defunct. HCW continued to recognize the belt as the "Michigan Heavyweight Championship". Sick of the ridicule, Skull quit using GBYWN's forum on January 21 and founded the National Backyard Wrestling Alliance on the 22nd. The belt was christened the NBYWA International Heavyweight Championship the same day, as it remains now. It was the first belt to go from one community to another. The belt remained with RPK until November 15, 2009, when HCW got rid of title when it re-branded itself. This caused Skull to vacate the title and award it to Mike Mello of V For Victory (VFV) the next day. On May 19, 2010, the title was vacated after Mike Mello told Skull that he wouldn't be able to make it to his upcoming supershow to defend the belt. On September 5, Skull won the vacant belt at THW 22/NBYWA 1 by forfeit against Karnage, due to Karnage's mother being in the hospital. A re-match was scheduled for a week after against the two because of it, but it was canceled in favor of the two founding the Michigan Wrestling Association. On January 9, 2011, Skull lost the title on "MWA IMPACT" to MWA roster member Ghoul. He won it back in a rematch on the next "IMPACT" on January 23. On June 15, Skull vacated the title to make it available for an upcoming tournament at NBYWA 4 & 5: Mid-Summer Showdown. He announced the winner of the tournament will also be the #1 contender to the NBYWA World Title. On June 22, Skull unveiled a new belt design to be given to the winner of the tournament. The tournament, however, wasn't successful as during NBYWA 4 and NBYWA 5 the matches were decided by coin-toss and the finals match between RPK and Karnage was suspended. After continually trying to get the match to be done, Skull quietly canceled the match and started negotiating to send the title somewhere else. On April 2, CR3 Wrestling in the United Kingdom was awarded the title. The title belt Skull introduced was retired (later being brought back after KWU accepted the title). In Summer 2012, CR3 went into a hiatus and later announced that they were going to hold a finale event, closing the federation. After a deal to keep the title in a successor federation didn't materialize, the newest NBYWA federation at the time Kutztown Wrestling United (KWU) was awarded the title, with The Kutz being named the champion on December 7. Kutz, almost immediately after the federation joined promised that if he were to be given the title he would travel all throughout the northeastern United States and defend the belt. Skull based his decision on the loyalty shown by The Kutz. On December 28, on the ninth episode of "KWU", The Kutz defended the NBYWA International Title for the first time, resulting in a no-contest against Scarecrow. On January 13, 2013, Kutz successfully defended the belt at the Ocean County Wrestling Society (OCWS) against Warren Peace, making the International Title the first NBYWA Championship to be defended in a pro ring. One week later on January 20, The Kutz successfully defended the belt against Dusty Dallas in an Extreme Hardcore Wrestling event. On June 9, Kutz retained the title in a match against St. Vengeance at an OCWS show. On June 22 at another EHW show, Kutz again successfully defended the title against Dusty Dallas. On July 7, The Kutz successfully defended the title against Paul Phoenix at another OCWS show. On July 28 at KWU "Gateway to Glory", Kutz successfully defended the championship against Jager. On August 14, an injury to The Kutz resulted in the championship being vacated. At a KWU event on November 14, Sperg and The Kutz wrestled in a match to determine a new champion. Kutz was a replacement for Ash Kruger, who he attacked before the match. Sperg, after being taken out for months by an injury that took place the year before, shocked KWU and the NBYWA by winning the title. Skull Jr., one of the NBYWA's councilors (after having the position of Overseer taken from him), gave Kyle Kutz a rematch in any place at any time he wanted. The Kutz used his shot on November 29, the NBYWA International Title's fifth anniversary, attacking Sperg in his home but once again losing, this time by submission. After another rematch (which was again granted by Skull Jr.) on December 5, Kutz regained the title. The belt was stolen by Ash Kruger before the match, but Kutz retrieved it after his victory. On December 22, Kutz successfully defended the title against Warren Peace at KWU's Twisted Tourney 2. On February 17, Kutz retained the championship against Slugger. After a while of inactivity, on June 13, Kutz informed Skull Jr. that he was retired from backyard wrestling. Skull vacated the title and a deal was made the same day with DCW: Destroy Everything to send the title there. Title History External Links *Official NBYWA Championship History